


Countdown

by therune



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therune/pseuds/therune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to Weekly Drabble Challenge #38 at [lj] doctor_donna</p>
            </blockquote>





	Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

It´s a starry night over Britain as the new year approaches.  
None know that they skipped a year, no one remembers the year that never was.

10  
Jack Harkness hands Ianto Jones a glass filled with exquisite champagne and laughs happily. He banishes the Valiant from his mind and focuses on the man in front of him. This is going to be an awesome year.

9  
Gwen Cooper wraps Rhys´ arm around her as they both watch the sky, awaiting the first fireworks. This will be a year filled with love.

8  
Mr and Mrs Jones share a smile as they watch their children with their spouses in the living room. Their grandchild is sleeping in its bed, safe and sound. They have been through so much and yet they have hope. This will be a splendid year.

7  
Martha snuggles up to Tom. She wants to make sure that the very first thing she does next year is to kiss her fiancé. It will be a magnificent year.

6  
On another world, Rose laughs, seeing her mom dance through the hallway with Pe- dad. Mickey quickly gets out of the way as the couple threatens to simply waltz over him. She will make this a great year.

5  
Lucy Saxon wraps the coat closer around herself. She is so cold and hollow inside. She thinks she will never be warm again. What a lonely year this will be.

4  
Sarah Jane watches her son prepare the fireworks. One part of her thinks about how dangerous fireworks can be. The other tells her to let her son live a little. What is the new year without bangs and bright lights? This new year will be fabulous

3  
Wilf sits at his telescope, watching the sky. He´s not quite sure if he´s looking out for Donna and the man with the blue box, regular aliens or just looking at the stars. His daughter joins him, holding a thermos and two mugs. She´s wondering where Donna is, whether she is with friends or not, if she´s safe...  
"Don´t worry, she´s fine, trust me."  
What a year this is going to be...

2  
Donna is rummaging through  the TARDIS on her search for something champagne related. The Doctor has tried to tell her that time is "wibbly-wobbly" and it´s not really New Year´s Eve and that her New Year´s Eve just follows a relatively modern calendar and due to miscalculations it probably has never really been New Year´s Eve and she told him to "Stuff it, Martian boy". When Donna Noble wants to celebrate New Year´s Eve there better be a party, fireworks or at least one glass of champagne nearby. The start may be a bit improvised, but this year is going to be fantastic!

1  
He´s on the TARDIS with Donna and just isn´t the mood for celebration. He´s reminded of what has happened this year, what has happened in the year before that never was, what happened in the year before that was and the year before and the year before and all the years before that. He remembers every companion, every adventure, every goodybe, every farewell, everytime they left or he left them behind. It hurts and then there´s Donna holding a bottle triumphantly in front of his face.  
"Now we´re gonna party like it´s 1999 - whether you like it or not!"  
He has to smile. This year with Donna will be brilliant!


End file.
